212
by rebelleader-rosie
Summary: For a polyvore roleplay


_[INT GRAND CENTRAL STATION, Stormy walks in, a girl watches her and takes a photo with her cell phone]_

******Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Stormy. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel!

___[Rufus takes a look around the station and finds his son and daughter, he walks up and hugs them]_

******Rufus**  
Adam, Abby! Over here!

**Abigail**  
Hey, dad!

**Rufus**  
Hey, hey! You made it. Welcome back! How was your weekend? How was your mom?

**Adam**  
She's fine.

**Abigail**  
Good... fine, I guess.

**Adam**  
She's good and fine.

**Rufus**  
Like 'Maybe I should never have left Manhatten' fine or 'Taking a time-out from my marriage was the best idea I've ever had' fine?

**Adam**  
Dad, you know... I'm starving.

**Rufus**  
Let's go home. I'm cooking. Caprese salad with a little mozzarella di Bufala... yeah, I'm gonna make you guys...

___[Rufus puts an arms around Jenny and they walk off, Adam turns around and notices Stormy]_

******Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
Spotted: Lonely Boy... can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only she knew who he was. But everyone knows Storm. And everyone is talking.

___[EXT NEW YORK - Several people are standing in the streets, looking at the newest 'Gossip Girl' entry on their cell phones]_

******Gossip Girl**  
Wonder what GB thinks. Sure, they're BFFs but those labels last longer than Louboutin's on sale

___[INT HOME OF THE WALDORFS - BATHROOM - Georgina takes a look at a new text message: 'Storm's Back!', she leaves the bathroom and rejoins a party, her mother, Eleanor, is talking to a friend]_

******Eleanor**  
...I have to design a dress for this woman.

_[Eleanor turns to Georgina]_

**Eleanor**  
Georgina, if you're gonna to wear one of my designs tell me about it so we can at least get it properly fitted.

**Georgina**  
Thanks, mom. Keep that in mind. Great party.

_[Eleanor turns back to her friend]_

**Eleanor**  
She is my best advertisement.

_[Stephan, his father, Howie, and another guest are standing together]_

**Party Guest**  
So, Stephan, started thinking about college?

**Howie**  
Well, actually I'm a Dartmouth man.

**Stephan**  
Yes, dad's always spoken very highly of Dartmouth. But I would like to check out west. You know, maybe USC, UCLA?

**Howie**  
His mother wouldn't hear of it. Dartmouth is far enough away for her.

**Stephan**  
Yes, well... Dartmouth is my first choice.

_[Georgina walks up to her boyfriend, Stephan, and his father, also called 'The Captain']_

**Georgina**  
Excuse me, captain. Steph, can I borrow you?

**Stephan**  
Eh, sure. Excuse me for a second.

_[Moriarity, a friend of Stephans is sitting on the couch with Isabel and Katy]_

**Moriarity**  
Stephan, any interest in some fresh air?

_[Moriarity signals Stephan that he wants to smoke a joint with him]_

**Stephan**  
When I get back?

**Georgina**  
If he gets back!

_[Georgina leads Stephan into her bedroom and pushes him onto the bed]_

**Stephan**  
What's going on?

**Georgina**  
I wanna do this... It... Now.

**Stephan**  
Now now? You wanted to wait...

**Georgina**  
Not anymore.

******Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
Better lock it down with Stephan, G. Clock's ticking.

___[Moriarity plays with his drink, looking bored; Isabel and Katy are reading their text mesages]_

**Katy**  
My god, you'll never believe what's on 'Gossip Girl'.

**Isabel**  
Someone saw Stormy get off a train at Grand Central.

**Moriarity**  
Good, things were getting a little... dull around here.

_[EXT HOME OF THE BLAQUES - The doorman opens the door of a town car, Stormy gets out]_

**Stormy**  
Thank you.

___[INT GEORGINA'S BEDROOM - Georgina and Stephan are kissing on the bed, undressed]_

******Georgina**  
I love you. Stephan Anderson. Always have, always will.

**Stephan**  
I love you too.

__

_[INT HOME OF THE BLAQUES - Stormy walks in and gets noticed by Eleanor]_

**Eleanor**  
Stormy? Stormy Ro-

**Stormy**  
Yes Ms. B

**Elenor**  
Georgina is in her room *** Eleanor goes to G's room and knocks on the door. *** Dear, Stormy's here.

**Stephan**  
Stormy?

**Georgina**

Storm is at school, now kiss me.

**Stephan**  
No, I think I heard your mom say she's here. Don't you wanna go say hey?

_[Stephan gets of the bed and starts getting dressed]_

**Georgina**  
Yeah... totally.

___[INT HOME OF THE BLAQUES - Stormy is walking through the party guest who start talking behind her back]_

**Party Guests**  
...I heard she is pregnant... rehab... she looks good...

_[Stormy walks up to a red haired girl and smiled.]_

**Stormy**  
Marilyn? At a Blaque party

**Marilyn **  
* Nods and smiles shyly. * In exchange for doing GB's …. Uh dirty work.

**Stormy**  
Ah, is it worth it?

**Marilyn**  
An invite to the hottest party around. Yes. 1,000 times.

**Stormy**  
Selling your soul to the devil is worth a High School party?

**Marilyn**  
Well, she does wear Prada. Shit, she owns Prada.

_[Stormy notices Stephan on the other side of the room, Georgina opens her bedroom door and walks into the room, blocking Stephan from Stormy's view, Stormy and Georgina hug]_

**Georgina**  
Hi, S, so good to see you.

**Stormy**  
Good to see you.

**Georgina**  
Come, we're to raise our glasses.

**Stormy**  
Too?

**Georgina**  
We're Manhattan's finest. We don't need a reason.

___[INT HOME OF THE HUMPHREYS - KITCHEN – Abby organizes handwritten invitations, Rufus is making breakfast, Adam walks in]_

**Rufus**  
Guess who's dad is cool!

**Abigail**  
It's a trick question.

**Adam**  
Yeah, 'cause it can't be ours.

**Rufus**  
Look at this!

_[Rufus hands Adam an issue of 'Rolling Stone', Adam reads the front page]_

**Adam**  
'Top 10 Forgotten Bands Of The '90s'.

**Rufus**  
Yeah, check out who's number nine.

**Abigail**  
He is very proud.

**Adam**  
Hey, hey way to be forgotten!

**Rufus**  
But that's how you get remembered.

**Abigail**  
Maybe you'd care if dad's band was on 'Gossip Girl'.

**Adam**  
What? I don't read 'Gossip Girl'. That's... that's for chicks.

**Abigail**  
So that wasn't your laptop you've been to last night to read all about Stormy … urm, what's her last name?

_[Adam takes the magazine from Rufus]_

**Adam**  
Holy stone, wow! Let me take a look at this again, dad. Very cool, looking hot, number nine!

**Rufus**  
Hey, what are you working on?

**Abigail**  
It's called the 'Kiss On The Lips' party. Everyone's going.

**Adam**  
You're invited to that?

_[Abigail stares at Dan]_

**Adam**  
Well, no offense if I sound surprised... since I've never been invited.

**Abigal**  
One of the girls in my art class saw my calligraphy and she said that if I addressed all the invitations that I got one.

**Rufus**  
Sounds very fair. Sweatshops could learn a thing or two.

**Abigail**  
Dad, this is not a platform for me to end capitalization. That's why you make us go to private schools.

**Rufus**  
That's for your education.

**Abigail**  
So we should be anonymous losers who eat lunch alone and never get invited to parties?

**Adam**  
Works for me.

**Abigail**  
Mom thinks it's a good idea.

**Rufus**  
And her judgment is always sound, right? Abigail, if you wanna go to that party you should go. You kids could use some fun.

___[EXT THE PALACE HOTEL - Stormy walks up to the front entrance, Stephan is already waiting for her]_

**Stormy**  
Stephan?

**Stephan**  
Oh, hey! Uhm, hey

**Stormy**  
Just because we broke up you don't have to go all pre teen on me. I still love you. * She smirked as if she didn't mean it "

**Stephan**  
Ha, come on Storm I'm smarter than that.

**Stormy**  
What if it's true?

**Stephan**  
It – it still wouldn't matter

**Stormy**  
Why not? You have a girlfriend? * She laughed *

**Stephan**  
Actually …. Yes.

**Stormy**  
What? Who?

___[EXT NEW YORK CITY – Adam runs across the street to catch his bus to school]_

**Taxi Driver**  
Hey, watch were you're going!

___[INT BUS – Moriarity and Stephan are sitting next to each other, Adam is standing in the alley]_

**Moriarity**  
Stormy looked effing hot last night. There's something wrong with that level of perfection... it needs to be violated.

**Stephan**  
You are deeply disturbed.

**Moriarity**  
And yet you know I'm right. You're telling me if you had another chance...

**Stephan**  
I have a girlfriend.

**Moriarity**  
Yeah sure yo- _ [M signals Stephan that they have arrived at school]_ Come on.

_[They get up, Adam is standing behind them, Moriarity turns to Adam]_

**Moriarity**  
You following us or something?

**Adam**  
No, I... I go to your school. Identical uniforms, that's kind of a tip-off?

**Stephan**  
That's funny.

_[Moriarity and Stephan leave the bus, Adam talks to himself]_

**Adam**  
So you guys wanna sit together at lunch?

___[EXT MET - Georgina, Isabel and Katy are sitting on the steps looking at the invitations, Abigail is standing next to them]_

**Isabel**  
So cute! They should be framed or something.

**Georgina**  
Not bad work. And here is yours... as promised.

_[Georgina hands Abigail one of the invitations]_

**Abigail**  
Thanks.

_[Stormy walks up to them, eating a yogurt]_

**Stormy**  
Hey, here you guys are. I looked all over the dining hall for you.

_[Serena notices Abigail and shakes her hand]_

**Stromy**  
Oh, hi, I'm Storm.

**Abigail**  
I know, uhm, I mean, hi, I'm Abigail.

_[Stormy picks up one of the invitations]_

**Stormy**  
So, when's the party?

**Georgina**  
Saturday. And you're kinda not invited. Since until 12 hours ago everyone thought you were at boarding school. And Abby used up all the invites.

**Abigail**  
Uhm, actually...

**Georgina**  
You can go now.

_[Abigail leaves]_

**Georgina**  
Sorry.

**Stormy**  
No, it's ok. I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway.

_[Stormy throws the invitation onto the steps]_

**Georgina**  
Well, we should get going then. Unless you want us to wait for you. Looks like you got a lot of yogurt left.

**Stormy**  
No, go ahead.

_[Georgina, Isabel and Katy walk away, Serena turns around]_

**Stormy**  
S, think we can meet tonight?

**Georgina**  
I'd love to but I'm doing something with _Stephan _ tonight.

**Serena**  
Stephan?

******Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
Spotted: At the steps of the Met, an S and G power struggle.

******Georgina **  
But … I can probably do a half hour.

******Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
Did S think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were?

******Stormy**  
Thanks for making the time.

**Georgina**  
_Your _my best friend.

******Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
Did G think S would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? There's nothing 'Gossip Girl' likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic.

___[EXT NEW YORK CITY - Rufus is putting up flyers for a concert of his band 'Lincon Hawk', Adam is with him]_

**Adam**  
Uh, you know... you know, dad, there's this thing called 'Twitter' where you post all this information online. Save some trees, have a blog.

**Rufus**  
Maybe if musicians would get off their blogs and picked up their guitars then music business would be in better shape.

**Adam**  
Ok, like a true relic.

**Rufus**  
Thanks, son.

_[Adam's cell phone rings, he takes a look at the new text message: Abigail (Mobile), Sep 24, 2012, 3:15:23 PM, HELP: EMERGENCY. 712 5TH AVE.]_

**Adam**  
Hey dad, listen, uhm, I got to run. You'll be ok?

**Rufus**  
Yeah. You'll mom will be back. She's always been a free spirit. That's one of the reasons I fell for her in the first place.

**Adam**  
I meant with the flyers.

**Rufus**  
Luckily, staple guns are old-school. Go, I'm gonna be fine.

___[INT WENDELLS - DEPARTMENT STORE - Adam walks up to Abigail who's trying on a red dress]_

**Adam**  
Abby, what is it? What is wrong?

**Abigail**  
Do you like this on me?

**Adam**  
Wait... wait a second, is that why you needed me? I thought this was an emergency.

**Abigail**  
A fashion emergency. I mean, come on, I've never been to a big dance before.

**Adam**  
Neither have I.

**Abigail**  
Yeah, but mom's gone and dad's allergic to department stores.

**Adam**  
Well, you look good, Abby. You do, really.

**Abby**  
Thanks. I'm mean, too bad it's more than our rent but I think I can sew something like it.

_ [EXT NEW YORK - PARK – Moriarity and Stephan are taking a walk, smoking a Joint]_

**Moriarity**  
This is some good stuff.

**Stephan**  
Yeah, I'm gonna need it. Georgina's mom's at the country house.

**Moriarity**  
Yeah? Then maybe I should swipe some of my dad's viagra? Or my mom's paxils? Anderson, you're finally about to have sex with your girlfriend. It's like you're heading to your execution.

**Stephan**  
No, man. I'm good.

**Moriarity**  
Talk to Moriarity, buddy. You Georgina have been dating forever, like 4 months, all of a sudden there is a problem?

**Stephan**  
There is no problem. It's just... do you ever feel like our whole lives have been planned out for us? That we're just gonna... end up like our parents?

**Moriarity**  
Man, that's a dark thought.

**Stephan**  
You know, aren't we entitled to choose... just to be happy?

**Moriarity**  
Look, easy, Sokrates. What we're entitled to is a trust fund... maybe a house in the Hamptons, a prescription drug problem. Happiness does not seem to be on the menu. So smoke up and seal the deal with G... 'cause you're also entitled to tap that ass.

___[INT THE PALACE HOTEL - BAR - Stormy and Georgina are sitting at the bar, Georgina is drinking a Martini]_

**Stormy**  
So, how's your mom doing... with the divorce and everything?

**Georgina**  
Great. So my dad left her for another man. She's lost 15 pounds, got an eye-lift. It's been good for her.

**Stormy**  
I'm really sorry.

**Georgina**  
Yeah, I could tell since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening.

**Stormy**  
No, I know... I was just... boarding school... it's like...

**Georgina**  
I don't even know why you went to boarding school to begin with. Do you know how it felt, calling your house when you didn't show up at school and having your maid say: Storm didn't tell you that she moved to Connecticut?

**Stormy**  
I just... I had to go. I needed to get away from everything. Please just trust me.

**Georgina**  
How can I trust you when I feel like I don't even know you.

**Stormy**  
Let's fix that. I saw you at school with Katy and Is and I get it. I don't want to take any of that away from you. I just...

**Georgina**  
Because it's just yours to take if you want it?

**Stormy**  
No, that's not what I mean. I... I miss you. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. You know, walking to school together, dancing on tables at Bungalow, the nights when we were at your mom's country house. You were like my sister... I have no family... I need you.

**Georgina**  
Well, you missed some classic Eleanor Waldorf melt-downs. If it weren't such a tragedy it would have been funny. Actually kinda was.

**Storm**  
Well, I wish I could have been there.

**Georgina**  
You are now. I have to meet Steph. I kind of have something special and...

**Stormy**  
Hmm, Ok then

_[Stormy hugs Georgina]_

**Stormy**  
I love you, G.

**Georgina**  
I love you too, S.

_[Georgina leaves]_

******Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
Spotted: At The Palace Hotel, S and G having a heart to heart.

_[Stormy takes Georgina's left over Martini and emptys it in one gulp]_

**Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
Hmm, why so thirsty, S? You may have won over G for now but we still think you're hiding something.

___[INT HOME OF THE WEASLY'S – ABBY'S ROOM - Abby is sitting at the sewing machine, Adam enters]_

**Adam**  
Hey!

**Abigail**  
Ah, the invisible man returns. You know, I really had no idea you could move that fast.

**Adam**  
Yeah, well, your fashion emergency was solved, so... I figured my work was done.

**Abigail**  
Come on, A. Stormy said hi to you at her 9th grade birthday party and you've never forgotten it.

**Adam**  
How could I? She was the only person who spoke to me. And I'm pretty sure she thought I was someone else.

**Abigail**  
Well, you know, she is actually nice. And if she did know you I think she would really like you.

**Adam**  
I don't know, I think she would be a tad overwhelmed by the glitz and the glamour of the Weasly lifestyle.

**Abigail**  
Well, I heard she's living at The Palace Hotel.

**Adam**  
Well, my point exactly.

**Abigail**  
Probably sitting at the bar by herself, sipping Martinis... all alone. You know, it's actually kinda sad. Oh, and dad's at the gallery working late. He left money for dinner, so I was thinking Indian.

**Adam**  
You know... you know what, I think I'm... I'm gonna go out.

_[Adamleaves]_

**Abigail**  
Ok... good, 'cause I already ordered and only got enough for one.

_[INT THE PALACE HOTEL - BAR - Moriarity enters, shoves some women aside]_

**Moriarity**  
Hello, please.

_[Moriarity walks over to Stormy who is having another Martini]_

**Moriarity**  
I love this town. I'm going to have to tell my parents the hotel they just bought is serving minors.

**Stormy**  
And if you get a drink they are also serving pigs.

**Moriarity**  
I love it when you talk dirty.

**Stormy**  
You just love when a girl talks to you.

**Moriarity**  
Actually, I prefer them when they're not talking.

**Stormy**  
Oh, I've missed your witty banter.

**Moriarity**  
Let's catch up. Take our clothes off, stare at each other.

**Stormy**  
What about I just get a bit to eat. I've been drinking on an empty stomach.

**Moriarity**  
I heard you didn't do that anymore.

**Stormy**  
Special occasion.

**Moriarity**  
Well, what about a grilled cheese with truffel oil? You do love truffels?

**Stormy**  
Enough to know it's not on the menu.

**Moriarity**  
But then I'm connected.

**Stormy**  
Only because I'm hungry.

___[INT HOME OF THE BLAQUE - GEORGINAS BEDROOM - The room is lit by candles, Stephan enters, Georgina is waiting for him in lingerie]_

**Stephan**  
Wow.

**Georgina**  
Hi.

**Stephan**  
Hi.

**Georgina**  
Is it too much? I wanted it to be special.

_[Georgina kisses Stephan but he pulls away]_

**Georgina**  
What's wrong?

**Stephan**  
Look, I don't know how to say this... or if it's even the right thing to do but ehm... there's something I need to tell you.

___[INT THE PALACE HOTEL - KITCHEN - Moriarity puts a bundle of Dollar bills into the jacket of the chef, Alfonso and his staff leave]_

**Moriaruty**  
Alfonso, you're stud. Now have good night, we're closing the kitchen early.

**Stormy**  
Oh my god, this is so good.

**Moriarity**  
Well, if you're looking for a way to thank me I've got a couple ideas.

**Stormy**  
It's a sandwich, Moriarity.

_[Chuck touches Stormy's thigh and leans in on her]_

**Stormy**  
This is... this is not happening right now.

**Moriarity**  
You're worried Stephan will find out?

**Stormy**  
What?

**Moriarity**  
Last year... the Sheperd wedding... think I don't know why you left town?

___[FLASHBACK - ONE YEAR AGO - INT BAR - Stormy is dancing on the bar, holding a bottle of champagne, Stephan tries to stop her]_

**Stephan**  
Storm, you are not supposed to be here.

**Stormy**  
Oh well, if the happy couple didn't want to put up a catch for the bar they should let me be where I want to be. Move!

**Stephan**  
Let me see it!

**Stormy**  
No, make me!

**Stephan**  
I can do it, I can open it. Let me show you... here, come here. Let me see...

**Stormy**  
No!

**Stephan**  
Let me... stop?

_[They both pull on the bottle until it opens with a loud bang]_

**Stormy**  
Stephan!

**Stephan**  
That never happens to me.

**Stormy**  
It's ok. You're stronger than me, alright.

**Stephan**  
Come here.

**Stormy**  
Look at you, you're a mess.

**Stephan**  
So are you.

_[Stormy and Stephan are about to kiss]_

___[INT GEORGINA'S BEDROOM - Stephan turns his face away from Georgina]_

**Georgina**  
But... that was it... you guys kissed? I know you dated her but … your dating me now!

_[Stephan shakes his head]_

___[FLASHBACK - ONE YEAR AGO - INT BAR - Stormy and Stephan make out heavily, undressing each other, Moriaritywatches from the balcony]_

_[INT THE PALACE HOTEL - KITCHEN]_

**Moriarity**  
Best friend and the boyfriend. That's pretty classy, S. I think you're more like me than you admit.

**Stormy**  
No, no, that... that was then. I'm trying to change.

**Moriarity**  
I liked you better before.

_[Moriarity tries to kiss Stormy, she pushes him away]_

**Stormy**  
Stop it. Stop! No! Stop it!

___[FLASHBACK - ONE YEAR AGO - INT BAR - Stormy and Stephan are having sex, Stormy is gasping loudly]_

_[INT GEORGINA'S BEDROOM - Georgina pushes Stephan away]_

**Georgina**  
I knew it! I always knew there was something! You said you we're over her! Get out!

___[FLASHBACK - ONE YEAR AGO - INT BAR – Stormy is sitting on top of Stephan, riding him]_

_[INT THE PALACE HOTEL - KITCHEN – Moriarity violently tries to kiss Stormy]_

**Stormy**  
Moriarity, no!

_[FLASHBACK - ONE YEAR AGO - INT BAR - Stormy and Stephan make out heavily]_

_[INT GEORGINA'S BEDROOM - Georgina falls onto her bed and starts crying]_

_[FLASHBACK - ONE YEAR AGO - INT BAR - Stephan kisses Stormy's breasts]_

_[INT GEORGINAS BEDROOM – Georgina cries]_

_[INT THE PALACE HOTEL - KITCHEN - Moriarity is still trying to kiss Stormy]_

**Stormy**  
Get off of me!

_[Stormy kicks Moriarity between the legs and storms off]_

___[INT THE PALACE HOTEL - BAR - Adam looks around the bar for Stormy, she enters the bar and crashes into him, her purse flies to the ground, Adam helps her to pick up her things]_

**Adam**  
I'm... so sorry, Are you ok?

_[Stormy takes her purse and runs off, Adam finds her cell phone on the floor and tries to tell Stormy but she is already gone]_

******Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
And just when G and S had built a bridge... it all had to come crashing down. But dry your eyes: the 'Kiss On The Lips' party is around the corner. And you know who loves parties? Gossip Girl.

_[EXT - NEW YORK - PARK - Stephan and his father are having a race, Howie wins]_

**Howie**  
Nice try, son.

**Stephan**  
Maybe next time.

**Howie**  
You seem upbeat this morning. Did you have fun with Georgina last night?

**Stephan**  
Actually, we got into a pretty big fight.

**Howie**  
You want my advice? Apologise. Even if it was her fault. Flowers, maybe some jewellery if she's really upset. Always works for your mother.

**Stephan**  
I don't know. I think it may be for the best.

**Howie**  
Wait a minute, you guys broke up?

**Stephan**  
Yeah, I guess we did.

**Howie**  
Georgina is a great girl.

**Stephan**  
I know. But I'm just not sure if she's the girl for me.

**Howie**  
But you guys have been dating since kindergarten.

**Stephan**  
So I keep hearing.

**Howie**  
I mean, you love her, don't you?

**Stephan**  
Yes, I do. I just think it might be good for us to take a break, you know.

**Howie**  
Maybe not right now. Eleanor Blaque is gearing up to take her company public and I've been cording her for month to let me handle the deal.

**Stephan**  
Then you should get it.

**Howie**  
I will get it... if you just help me out a little bit.

_[Stephan looks at his father in disbelief]_

**Howie**  
What? You love her, she loves you. It's just a rough patch, that's all. You don't give up just because things are hard. Not in business or if your family is depending on you.

___[INT - THE PALACE HOTEL - Adam is standing at the reception talking to the Concierge who is holding Stormy's cell phone]_

**Concierge**  
How did you know it was Miss Storm's if you didn't read it and if you are not a guest at the hotel what were you doing there?

**Adam**  
What? Uhm, look, when Prince Charming found Cinderella's slipper they didn't accuse him of having a foot-fetish.

**Concierge**  
And you are Prince Charming? Well, there is Miss Storm now...

**Adam**  
No, no, no, no...

**Concierge**  
Stormy?

_[Story turns around and walks over to the reception]_

**Adam**  
Don't, don't...

**Concierge**  
Do you know this young man?

**Adam**  
She doesn't know me. Nobody knows me. It's cool, it's fine.

**Stormy**  
Uhm, from last night, right? I'm sorry about that.

**Adam**  
You remember me?

_[Adamturns back to the Concierge]_

**Adam**  
She remembers me.

**Concierge**  
Well, he claims he found your cell phone.

**Stormy**  
Oh, you found it. Thanks.

_ [Adam starts walking off]_

**Stormy**  
So let's hang out, pick me up at eight?

**Adam**  
You really go out with some guy you don't know?

**Stormy**  
Well, you can't be worse than the guys I do know.

___[INT JAPANESE RESTAURANT - Georgina and Stephan are having dinner]_

**Stephan**  
Thanks for meeting me. Look, G, I really hurt you and I know that and I want to fix it.

**Georgina**  
Really? And how are you gonna do that?

**Stephan**  
I'm gonna put everything in the past. I'm not gonna see Stormy again or even talk to her. It'll be like she doesn't exist.

**Georgina**  
I think that's a good idea. Let's not mention it again. You gonna eat that?

_[Georgina picks up a piece of sushi from Stephan's plate]_

**Stephan**  
That's it? 'Cause you were pretty upset last night... I mean, should we talk about this?

**Georgina**  
There is nothing to talk about. I overreacted... you say it's in the past, it's in the past. I'm sure you have no feelings for her anymore. I just feel bad for Stormy... she'll really miss you. What time does the limo come?

**Stephan**  
Eight.

**Georgina**  
Perfect.

___[INT HOME OF THE HUMPHREYS – Abigail and Adam are standing in front of a mirror, getting ready to go out]_

**Abigail**  
You're going out with Stormy and I'm going to 'Kiss On The Lips'. Who said this family wasn't cool.

**Adam**  
Well, listen, I don't want to be late but you're looking great.

**Abigail**  
Same.

_[Adam leaves, Rufus comes home, they pass in the hallway]_

**Adam**  
See you at the concert, right dad.

**Rufus**  
I, uhm... ok. _[Rufus sees Abigail and walks over to her]_

**Rufus**  
Oh my god, my daughter is a woman.

**Abigail**  
Dad, you could just tell me I look nice instead of turning this into a sermon on the passage of time.

**Rufus**  
You look like... your mother.

**Abigail**  
Thanks.

___[INT GEORGINAS BEDROOM - Georgina is looking at herself in a full-length mirror, she's wearing a brown dress, Eleanor enters]_

**Eleanor**  
Georgina. Let me see how it looks! Why are you wearing that one? Didn't you see the dress I left on the bed?

**Georgina**  
I like this one.

**Eleanor**  
This one is not as elegant a choice as that one.

**Georgina**  
Why do you care so much?

**Eleanor**  
Because I love you. Georgina, you will never be more beautiful or thin or happy than you are right now. I just want you to make the most of it.

**Georgina**  
I guess I have time to change.

**Eleanor**  
And put some product in your hair. The ends are dry.

___[INT LIMOUSINE - Georgina, Stephan, Moriarity, Isabel and Katy are laughing and drinking champagne]_

_[INT THE PALACE HOTEL - Adam enters and sees Stormy standing on the gallery, they look at each other and smile]_

___[INT 'KISS ON THE LIPS' PARTY - Stephan, Isabel and Katy are standing at the bar, Stephan spots Abigail in the crowd]_

**Moriarity**  
Who's the newbie?

**Katy**  
Abigail Weasly. She's a freshman.

**Moriarity**  
I love freshman. They're so...

**Isabel**  
...fresh?

**Moriarity**  
Anything about her on 'Gossip Girl'?

**Isabel** No.

Mmh... till you're done with her.

_[Moriarity walks over to Abigail]_

**Moriarity**  
Hi, I'm Chuck.

**Abigail**  
I know, uhm, I mean, hi, I'm Abby.

**Moriarity**  
It's nice to meet you.

**Abigail**  
You too.

**Moriarity**  
Thank you.

******Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
Looks like little Abby might end up with a new boy and a ticket to the inner circle. Or will M end up with another victim? I told you I love parties.

___[EXT NEW YORK – Stormy and Adam are walking down the street towards the back entrance of a club, the band is unloading their equipment]_

**Stormy**  
So I'm a little overdressed, aren't I?

**Adam**  
Honestly, I don't really have a problem with your appearance. Hey, come on, I want you to meet one of the guys in the band.

**Stormy**  
Oh, so you're a groupie?

**Adam**  
Well, not quite.

_[Adam leads Stormy to Rufus]_

**Adam**  
Stormy, I'd like you to meet Rufus Weasley. Dad, this is Stormy.

**Rufus**  
Nice to meet you.

**Stormy**  
Nice to meet you too.

**Rufus**  
You guys are a little early. It's gonna be a while before we take the stage.

**Adam**  
Yeah, I may have slightly over budgeted it for travel time.

_[One of Rufus' bandmates holds Rufus' guitar into the air]_

**Rufus' Bandmate**  
Hey!

**Rufus**  
I should go tune that. Excuse me. Enjoy the show! Son, talk to you later.

_[Rufus leaves]_

**Adam**  
Yeah, see you.

**Stormy**  
So you took me to meet your dad on our first date?

**Adam**  
So this... this is a date? Ah, maybe I should have worn my loafers then... and dress down a little bit.

___[INT 'KISS ON THE LIPS' PARTY - Moriarity leads Abigail upstairs]_

**Moriarity**  
Let's go and talk some in private.

**Abigail**  
Ok.

_[They stop in the empty stairway]_

**Abigail**  
This is definitely quieter but do you actually know where we're going or...

**Moriarity**  
Here looks pretty good.

_[Moriarity leans in to kiss Abigail but she pulls away]_

**Abigail**  
So, you said you wanted to talk. Uhm, what do you want to talk about?

**Moriarity**  
How into you I am.

_[Moriarity starts kissing Abigail but after a few moments she pulls away again]_

**Moriarity**  
Ok, I am sorry. If you don't want to do anything that's cool. Let's start over.

**Abigail**  
Yeah, uhm... do you wanna start over back at the party?

**Moriarity**  
Eh... have a glass of champagne, please?

**Abigail**  
Maybe one.

_[While Moriarity pours a glass of champagne, Abigail takes out her cell phone and starts texting]_

___[EXT CLUB – Stormy and Adam leave the club, Adam holds the door open for her]_

**Stormy**  
Thanks.

_[Adam stares at Stormy]_

**Stormy**  
What?

**Adam**  
Sorry, nothing, nothing. I just, uhm... my sister was right: You're nice.

**Stormy**  
You asked my out on a date and you didn't think I was nice?

**Adam**  
No, uh... I just thought you were hot. And technically, you asked me out.

**Stormy**  
Oh, ok, ok, I see. So, uhm, sensible tortured soul boy is actually kind of superficial.

**Adam**  
Yeah, just a little bit.

**Stormy**  
Good to know.

_[Adam's cell phone rings, he takes a look at the new text message: Abby (Mobile), Sep 25, 2012, 9:15:05 PM, HELP. EMERGENCY. NEED YOU, A.]_

**Adam**  
Sorry.

_[Adam gets another text message: Abby (Mobile), Sep 25, 2012, 9:15:44 PM, 911, 4 REAL PLEASE. U KNOW Dean Moriarity?]_

**Stormy**  
Got a better offer?

**Adam**  
No, it's my sister. She's at that 'Kiss On The Lips' party, you know. She's having some problems with that guy Moriarity. I'm sorry, I have to go.

**Stormy**  
I'll go with you.

**Adam**  
No, really, that's ok.

**Stormy**  
No, no, listen, if it's Adam it's not ok.

___[INT 'KISS ON THE LIPS' PARTY - Dan and Serena enter]_

**Adam**  
I'm gonna do a lap, ok? Look for her.

**Stormy**  
Yeah, ok.

_[The guests notice Stormy and start gossiping]_

**Party Guests**  
... Stormy... it's Stormy... oh my gosh... is she really here?... is that really her?... Georgina said she wasn't invited... she is wasted... she is so brave...

_[Isabel and Katy both get new text messages]_

**Isabel and Katy**  
Stormy's here?

**Georgina**  
What is she doing here? She wasn't invited.

_[Georgina makes her way through the crowd towards Stormy but Stephan stops her]_

**Stephan**  
G, come on, are you really gonna kick her out?

**Georgina**  
Did you invite her?

**Stephan**  
What? No! God! I told you.

**Georgina**  
Do not talk to her.

**Stephan**  
I was going for a walk.

_[Stephan passes Stormy without looking at her, Stormy turns around and stares at Georgina]_

___[EXT ROOF TOP - Moriarity tries to kiss Abigail against her will]_

**Abigail**  
No!

**Moriarity**  
Quiet.

**Abigail**  
Stop!

___[INT 'KISS ON THE LIPS' PARTY - Stormy finds Adam]_

**Stormy**  
Hey, no luck?

**Adam**  
No, I haven't seen here anywhere.

**Stormy**  
Come on, let's try upstairs.

_[They go upstairs]_

**Adam**  
There isn't going to be anybody up here. This is pointless.

_[Stormy finds a scarf on the floor]_

**Stormy**  
Adam!

**Adam**  
What?

**Stormy**  
That's Dean's scarf.

**Adam**  
Oh god!

___[EXT ROOF TOP – Dean Moriarity is still trying to kiss Abigail, Adam runs over to them]_

**Abigail**  
Get off. Stop!

**Adam**  
Hey, Jenny!

**Stormy**  
Moriarity! Get off of here!

_[Moriarity lets Abigail go, Adam hugs her]_

**Adam**  
Are you ok?

_[Adam walks over to Moriarity who pushes him away]_

**Adam**  
Son of a...

**Moriarity**  
What the hell is your problem? It's a party. Things happen. Who are you anyway?

**Adam**  
How many times do I have to tell you? I'm in your class. My name is Adam Weasley.. and that is my little sister.

_[Adam punches Moriarity in the face, Moriaritys nose is bleeding]_

**Stormy**  
Let's go. come on. _[Stormy pushes Moriarity]_

**Stormy**  
Moriarity, don't you ever touch her again!

**Moriarity**  
Hey, you're life is over, slut! Don't forget: I know everything!

___[INT 'KISS ON THE LIPS' PARTY – Georgina watches Stormy, Adam and Abigail leaving]_

**Adam**  
You sure you're ok?

**Abigail**  
Yeah, I will be. Just take me home, ok?

_[They step outside]_

**Adam**  
So, think I've got a shot at a second date?

**Stormy**  
Well, I don't think we can top this one.

**Adam**  
I did punch someone.

**Stormy**  
True, we talk about it in the cab.

_[They get into the cab, Stephan watches them leave, Georgina and Moriarity stand outside too]_

**Georgina**  
She better not show her face again.

**Moriarity**  
I'm actually hoping she will.

___[INT CAB - Adam hugs Abigail, then looks at Stormywho smiles at him, Stormy turns and looks out of the side window]_

******Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
Spotted: Stormy... making a heroic exit from G's party. Too bad for her there's school on Monday. So, until next time. You know you love me... Gossip Girl.

END OF EPISODE


End file.
